This invention relates to an improvement of a seat belt mechanism.
Various kinds of seat belts have been utilized as one of the methods for protecting the passengers in the event of a collision of a vehicle. Recently, there has been developed a passive seat belt in which the seat belt is automatically moved into a restraining position and an unrestraining position with respect to the passenger depending on opening and closing of a door of the vehicle.